


Run To You

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Assisted Suicide, F/M, Songfic, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- re-uploaded from my blog -<br/>The crown brings madness with it, and it seems there's no way for anyone to be saved.<br/>Song-fic loosely based off Run To You by Pentatonix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: Major character death and quite some violence.  
> I wrote this on my blog about 7 months ago and wanted to have it on AO3 (mostly because it's a bit hard to read on my blog)  
> Please listen to Run To You by Pentatonix, it really deepens this story.

For a while, the Kingdom was taken over by Ryan. No one knew what to expect, but the previous king, King Geoff, knew. His most loyal subject, Warrior Mogar, also known as Michael, was warned about Ryan. Ryan didn’t seem so bad at first, until he slowly turned mad. He trapped innocent animals and even some villagers, and no one knew what happened to them while in the “Hole.” After all the craziness, Mogar knew what must be done. So, King Ryan was over thrown. But Michael couldn’t kill Ryan. He didn’t have the strength to. So, he kept Ryan locked up in his own Hole to keep the Kingdom safe.

All through this, Lindsay was by Michael’s side. They loved each other very much, and now that they had power over the Kingdom, together, they’d make things right again. They created a much more organized, happier Kingdom. Subjects readily and willingly bowed down before their rightful King Michael. But after a while, Lindsay could tell he was changing… he started spending less time with Lindsay, gave her less affection, and no longer included her in the royal business. Whenever Lindsay questioned him, he’d just give her a smile and tell her “He’s got control, he can handle things on his own.”

She started to see right through his fake smiles. More nights he’d return late at night, and she’d find his sword with splatters of blood. She started to fear his “hunting” was more than he let on. She just didn’t know what to do with herself… she kept denying that he was changing, but every day she was less convincing to herself… She felt like something was taking him over, that maybe the whole King deal was too much for him, too much on his mind.  Little did she realize just how much it did to him.

Then, one night, she stayed up, fearing his return to their castle. She no longer just saw the darkness, she  _felt_  it all around her. Michael no longer trusted his own guards, making the castle scarce of inhabitants. So here she was, sitting alone in front of the throne in the room, the red carpet and her tattered dress beginning to stain with her own tears. The only sounds were of her quiet sobs echoing around the tall stone walls, growing of green moss and mold, making it just that much darker.

_A light in the room_   
_It was you who was standing there_

She looked forward, only the one dim torch sitting upon the throne lighting the entire room. And from out of the shadows, she saw her King come forward, blood stained sword in hand.

_Tried it was true_   
_As your glance met my stare_

He had a grimace on his face, and as his eyes made contact with hers, she saw only darkness within them… the youthful, loving look that his eyes used to give her before all of this King business began, gone…

"Michael…" Lindsay called out weakly. He said nothing, looking anywhere but at her. "I…You…What happened… to you?"

_But your heart drifted off_   
_Like the land split by sea_

There was silence for so long. Both of them still, the only sound of sharp inhales from Lindsay as she attempted to regain her strength. She just wanted her old Michael back, the one who really loved her… but she thought that if maybe she gave him the affection he needed, he’d remember how much he loved her. So she approached him, slowly, carefully, ignoring the sword at his side and hugging him, then kissed his lips, but he never kissed back. She cried as she pulled away, giving up. She tried too look deep in his eyes, but the darkness stayed.

_I tried to go, to follow_   
_To kneel down at your feet_

She knew she couldn’t leave him though, because, somehow she still held hope in her heart that he could change back. “What are you doing up?” He finally said.

"I…c-couldn’t sleep…" She stammered

He yanked her up off the ground roughly and stared her down. “Is that anyway to address your King?”

"N-no, my King, my liege… I’m so s-sorry," She apologized, whimpering slightly at the way he held her. He tossed her down on the ground, and she hit it hard, letting out more tears and staying there. After a moment, his hands returned to her, but with a gentler touch.

"I’m sorry, Lindsay… I just get worked up at night and have to do my hunting to keep my rage under control. I didn’t mean to take it out on you… you’re my Queen, my precious Queen always…" Michael said, his eyes only a bit softer, his face with concern as he held her in his arms.

_I’ll run, I’ll run, I’ll run, run to you_

"I understand," Lindsay replied softly, picking herself up off the ground with Michael’s help. She went to hug him again, pulling him closer, and he finally hugged back. 

She thought of all the battles he had to fight to get the Kingdom back from Ryan, and how she’d help in any way she could. Michael would wanr her not to get to involved so she wouldn’t get hurt, but time after time she put herself out there, in risk, but only to help her King, and countless times she saved him…

_I’ve been settling scores_   
_I’ve been fighting so long_

But she knew, as she looked into Michael’s eye once more and saw them change again, his grip on her loosening, she knew there was one battle she didn’t think she could win. Michael was too far gone.

_But I’ve lost your war  
And our kingdom is gone_

He had changed, and as she longed for those tender moments with Michael to stay, there would come a day when they’d stop all together. Where she’d just be another person in his way. And she knew he had the power to destroy everything in his path. He was Mogar after all.

_How shall I win back  
Your heart which was mine_

The only thing she could do was stand by him. She didn’t have the strength to leave anymore, but she knew the longer she stayed the more it’d kill her from the inside out, tearing her apart. Then, as her gaze drifted off, she noticed another figure appear from the shadows. It was larger, taller, more menacing… She couldn’t believe… Ryan had escaped…

He towered behind Michael, staring him down. She backed away, whimpering, attempting to warn Michael, but no words came out. Before she knew it, Ryan had unsheathed his sword, and before Michael could turn around to see what was causing her so much distress, the sword bore through him, blood slowly staining a circle around the sword, until Ryan pulled the sword out of him. As blood began to leak from Michael’s mouth, he fell unto his knees, his own diamond sword falling to the ground with a clink. Ryan finally laid his eyes upon Limdsay. He had the darkness in his eyes, but they quickly morphed back to soft and green, filling with terror as he realized who he was looking at.

_I have broken bones and tattered clothes_   
_I’ve run out of time_

Lindsay stared from Ryan, to Michael’s limp body in front of her. She finally crawled forward to his body, her hand gently touching his arm, and he was slowly becoming colder, the blood pool underneath his mouth growing. Tears fell from her face without stopping as she pulled his bloody body to her chest, cradling him and whimpering “no, no, no, my Michael, no…”

_I’ll run, I’ll run, I’ll run, run to you_   
_Whoa, oh, oh_

She rocked back and forth, crying into his soft brown curls, her hand now coated with blood from touching his face. All she wanted in that moment was to be with him. She wanted him back, even if he had changed. She loved him, so, so much.

She looked up at his murderer, staring down in disbelief at what he’d just done. Lindsay knew he knew fully well what he’d done, and stood before him, gently putting Michael’s dead body down. “ ** _How could you_**?” She said coldly. Her words full of venom. Ryan was quiet for far too long. “Why the fuck would you murder my husband, and why right in front of me?” She was right in his face, her dress covered in Michael’s blood. She stepped before him, and he cowered back, falling into the seat of the thrown.

"You… you don’t understand…"

"Of course I understand, you’re mad, as you’ve always been, and you came to have your revenge on my beloved husband. How could you be so low like that? Michael never would have killed you, he spared you his life, and in return you do this to him, to us?" Lindsay ranted, he words becoming shakier and weaker as she was filled with anger and sadness.

"Lindsay, please, listen-"

_I will break down the gates of heaven_   
_A thousand angels stand waiting for me,_

"No, YOU listen… I… that was… he…" She collapsed onto the floor, falling apart, sobbing endlessly, unable to make words. Ryan just watched her in pain.

"Lindsay, I’m so sorry," Ryan said, quietly. "But… I had to do this. He had to be killed. I couldn’t watch you suffer through watching him completely change into…" Ryan sighed. At this point, all Lindsay could do was listen, as her sobs and shaking body kept her from be able to make coherent sentences.

"The crown, it changes who ever wears it. I could only really realize this when it was removed from me. I realized what I was, and still am becoming, as is anyone who will ever wear that crown. It eats away at your soul, morphing you into a blood thirsty ruler, conquering anything and anyone who comes into his path…" Ryan explained, staring out into the darkness as he swallowed hard.

"I did this to set Michael free, because, Geoff told me long ago that the only way your soul can be freed is if you die. It’s the only way to stop the process. I didn’t want to see this world burn, because Michael, he was becoming so powerful, more powerful than any crown has ever seen… it’s Mogar within him. Mogar is his evil spirit. Mogar is too dangerous to be in our world…" 

Lindsay finally looked up at him, and Ryan looked at her. “How can I believe you? For all I know you’re still a fucking psychopath waiting to strike.”

"Because, I’ve known the both of you too long, and my madness was only brought about with the thirst of the crown. Look into my eyes, look deep, you know I’m telling you the truth." Ryan pleaded, going up to Lindsay and pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. She was too weak to refuse his touch, but she did look into his eyes. As she continued to stare into them, she saw, deep inside, his care. 

_Oh, take my heart and I’ll lay down my weapons  
Break my shackles to set me free_

"Well, if you really care about us, and if you care anything about me, you… you have to kill me now." Lindsay said. Then she looked away.

"…What?" Ryan said after a while.

"I need to be with him. I… I promised him forever when he asked me to be his wife. I’m not going back on my promise. Let me be with him, free my soul, Ryan." She said, pulling at his collar, begging, tears streaming down her face again. "Please," She whispered, looking down.

"Lindsay, I don’t know… if I have the strength to do this."

"Please, Ryan," She said between sobs. "Bring me to my Michael. If you have a heart, please, do this one last thing for me," She whimpered, her hand beginning to grip his iron sword.

"But, if I kill you, my blood thirst might bring me to take the crown back again, to become like he was becoming," Ryan said.

Lindsay looked up into his eyes. “You’re not wearing the crown now. And you won’t put it back on. Without the crown, you’re in control of your soul. I… I believe you can rid the beast. So, just please let me be with Michael.”

_I’ll run, I’ll run, I’ll run, run to you_

Ryan gripped his sword and Lindsay let go, crawling back and turning, waiting for Ryan to slay her. “I… Lindsay, I’m… so sorry”

"Just do it," She whispered over her shoulder. "Then destroy the crown. This Kingdom will find peace once you’ve destroyed the crown. Now do it, Ryan."

She turned again, tears falling down her face still. She closed her eyes, hearing Ryan whisper one more “sorry” as she felt the sword go through her, just like it had gone through Michael, and, just like him, before the stairs to the throne, she fell forward. Her body laid next to Michael, and before she bled out, she held Michael’s cold hand, and Ryan could hear her whisper “I’m coming, Michael…” before going completely limp. He knelt down before the two, and closed Lindsay and Michael’s eye lids. Then, he walked forward some more to grab the gold crown that laid on the ground, cold and blood spattered like his Michael’s sword. He held in his hand, his mind telling him to wear it again, but his heart telling him to crush it. He looked over to the balcony, right before sun rise, and he could see a small glow beneath him. It was the lava pit glowing, lighting up the area. He looked down at the crown, and used the last of his strength to toss it into the lava, watching it melt away.

As soon as it was completely out of his sight, he yelled out as pain filled his inside, and he fell to the floor. He spasmed on the floor, until he arched up and felt the soul of the dark beast leave him, but not without a last attack on Ryan’s body. Finally, all of the beast left his body, and Ryan laid on the cold hard floor, gathering his breath, very weak, but he knew he’d live.

After a while, he made his way to Geoff’s house just outside the village. He was just having breakfast with his wife, child, and adopted older son. Ryan looked beat and tired, and as Geoff looked into Ryan’s eyes, he could somehow tell what had happened. He hugged the man tightly, and stayed that way for a while.

Geoff took the position of the ruler, but it would no longer be a Kingdom. It became a town of peace, with no more of the crown and the evil spirits it possessed, but Ryan would never feel the same again…

_Mm, mm, mm, mm…_

 


End file.
